Zamorak Rests
by Kit Williams
Summary: ONESHOT! Pre World Wakes (I may continue this but I have another story to finish and well I want to hear what you think of this story) It is rare that Zamorak closes his eyes and rests as he remembers more then he dreams. A ghost of the past visits him again as he rests and gives him that comfort that he lost long ago. (based off of a roleplay with a Mahjarrat roleplayer)


Zamorak rarely closed his eyes in this realm of his own but when he did… no one dared disturb the Lord of Chaos. Moia never understood why her master needed to rest. Another in that realm simply told her that he wanted to remember… and told her of that tragic tale. They spoke of two brought together, one of war and one with strange ideals, the desire to race through the world before it turned to ashes, a love deep and riddled in his brain he destroyed half the world to protect where she rested, along with the separation of life and death. "Her form wanders through the realm as her master allows her to walk here, our powerful Lord made a deal with the Cat… I cannot say much as he…" They froze their tongue as Moia could feel it, that presence and power walking past.

A ghost of something powerful, she could see the broken gem upon the chest. The ghost of markings upon her face as the doors opened for the cat at her feet. Moia normally saw him take a shot at the felines, messengers of the Cat. His eye opened for a moment and the red orbs with brilliant golden veins just stared at the cat before closing again. Moia watched from the hidden hole as the ghost caressed his shoulder, walking around the throne before leaning into his form and whispered to him.

He purred and he wouldn't deny that deep throaty growl was for her. Oh how he was tormented by her. By her visits… but he wouldn't have it any other way if this was the only way for them to be together till the Ages of their separation had passed. 2 more Ages the Cat promised him… then he would be reunited with her again. 'Hello my Old heart' he purred to the phantom as it made his pained heart beat again. She hummed in his ear some song lost to mortal tongue. 'Don't leave me here alone… Amina' He found out long ago that even gods cried…

_ He raced into the nursery as she was there… looking at him and smiled with the last of her strength. "I saved the baby…" She whispered as he held his face against her their foreheads touching. She quieted his prattle as Amina kissed the god softly as his greedy hands felt as if they stole her warmth from her. The gem… their power on her chest was broken. He could save her, HE WAS A GOD! However, he was her mate… she forbade him. He begged her to let him save her… "We raced across this world long enough my love… This is chaos my dear… it helps the world continue to grow and not become stagnant…" She pulled herself off the spear with a cry of pain as he held her in his arms. "Bury me under that tree we made love under… away from Zaros… deep within Forinthry… hide me there my love." Her eyes… a deep blue mixed with a deep purple… they lost that life that I loved so much. I forgot how to breathe as I stared at her and the lifelessness of her. I rested my forehead against hers as I begged for her to come back to her body but she did not return. I felt my heart break… we danced across the dunes in a world not of destruction or fire, a place that wasn't a wasteland. From the early dances of their arrival to now…He cried. His heart torn in two as his mate died protecting a baby… one that was a miracle to create. He let out his pain as her soft smile flashed into his tormented brain… "You broke your promise Amina…" He choked out as he caressed her cheek, now cold, "you were suppose to live for forever with me."_

Zamorak covered his eyes in his slumber with his sharp teeth clamped together. She was supposed to be with him for eternity… and the pain of loneliness stung him deep as he was torn away from where her body rested. He felt her ghost there… and if he opened his eyes… she would leave. She kissed under his eyes and continued to hum softly. "Amina… we'll be together soon."

"I know." She whispered back ever so softly. Her ghostly caresses sometimes were the only things keeping him going. The sight of her form in the distance walking beside him with a league between them was enough for him for now. It was as good as if she clung to his arm with their fingers intertwined. To feel her body against his during a rare rest of his… to hear the soft breathing of her beside him once more was heavenly to him. He wished that he rested in his bed but this was heaven to him right now.

He would hold her again in his arms one day. He would hear her laugh with the occasional snort if he got her laughing hard enough. He would see her smile as she worked in her forge. He would hear the hammer against the hot metal as she worked. He would smell that scent of life that was entangled in the locks of hair. He would hold her as she slept… he wanted to feel skin against skin again. To hear her heart beat again would be music to him like the singsong way her voice would get when she played coy with him. She did not fear him and he loved that… she was oblivious to his status from back home… and he loved that.

She loved him for him… not his status. He never once slapped her out of anger… never hit her out of the training arena. There were times when he did want to slap her… but he feared he would have killed the fire that is her being. He let her voice her opinions and she screamed to his face when he returned, **"YOU MAY BE A GOD! BUT YOU ARE NOT MY GOD! TO ME YOU ARE MY HUSBAND FIRST AND A GOD LAST!"** But he deserved to be yelled at… though he was furious she was still loyal to the Cat. He loved her too much to hurt her in any way outside of battle. She fought him when it was useless; she exerted her power till she was exhausted… She cried as she begged for others lives… but she loved him and he loved her.

He felt her hand leave his face and the imagined weight lift. He reached to grab her hand as it left his cheek but it moved right on through. She returned the hand to his face and gave a parting caress. Even in death she loved him… she served her master faithfully since her arrival to Gielinor. She hated the destruction of war… she loved the thrill as her kind loved it but she hated what she was born into. However… she loved Zamorak with her entire being. She was soft for a Mahjarrat… she did not care if she was. 13 little souls waited outside the room with Moia and only now did the half Mahjarrat notice them. Amina's 13 babes… her 13 little ones that never left the womb… her 13 treasures and her 13 sorrows, they knew their sire's voice along with their mother's but never knew his touch… except for the 13th babe clinging to Moia's cloak with eyes of gold.

They vanished and Zamorak was left with a cat looking up at him from his lap. He wanted to ring its neck but… not this one. He pet the felines back softly as Moia was left to digest the tale she heard and what she had seen. "Moia…" Zamorak spoke knowing she was there.

She stiffened but walked into the room and bowed with the grace she possessed, "Yes Lord Zamorak?"

"I know you saw… let me tell you a story… I can only tell you half of the tale as the other half is resting peacefully in the soil of Gielinor."

* * *

Well there you have it! My Prologue to a possible story made from a role-play me and a friend have. Since he is a Mahjarrat expert n' all. Also I haven't abandoned the Halo story it's just I've finished a hard semester, looking for the notebook with the chapter written in it also and it's just I'm not happy with how the chapter is written but I won't change it till it is fully finished. So give me time! Please review!


End file.
